


Broken Glass

by candescentTeardrop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candescentTeardrop/pseuds/candescentTeardrop
Summary: Unhappy, Dave stole a bottle of vodka from Roxy's stash, but he thinks twice and accidentally drops it, causing glass to fly everywhere.
*I WROTE THIS AT 1AM*





	

Dave sat there, a bottle of vodka in his hand; he had stolen it from Roxy.  
He was just about to take a sip when he thought of the possibilities.  
What if he hurt Karkat? That was a risk he was not prepared to take.  
Getting lost in this thought, his palms had begun to sweat as he clasped the bottle. It slipped from his hands, down onto the kitchen tiles. Shards of glass scattered across the floor, the pungent stench of alcohol filled the air.  
He hastily cleared it up, accidentally cutting his fingers on broken glass. Almost at light speed, he shot up the stairs, hoping he hadn't been noticed.  
Little did he know, Bro saw the whole thing.

 

 

  
His eyes fluttered open, and when he saw Cal hanging less than 2 inches from his face, he almost screamed.  
The puppet seemed to be holding a note:  
"David. Elizabeth. Strider."  
"Roof. Now."

He quickly slipped on his shades as he could never be seen without them, then quickly got up to the roof, to meet none other that Dirk "Bro" Strider.  
In a somewhat deep voice, he spoke:  
"What the hell happened last night?"  
"Wh-what..?" Dave tried his best to act innocent, but Dirk knew every trick in the book.  
"You know what I'm talking about. The bottle."  
"Well I, uh.."  
"No need to explain, your face says it all."

...

"You should tell him, Dave."

He was slightly confused at that statement, but suddenly knew what he meant.  
For once in his life, he started to blush.

 

 

  
turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 09:32

TG: yo  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
TG: sometimes its hard to tell whether youre yelling or just speaking normally when you type  
TG: anyway  
TG: theres a thing i need to tell you  
CG: AND THAT IS?  
TG: how do i put this  
TG: um  
TG: oh god  
TG: i think im flushed for you  
CG: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS MOMENT I WILL TYPE "NORMALLY"  
CG: Well  
CG: I guess you could say I am too

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 09:38

 

 

  
turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:45

TG: do you think we can meet up some time soon  
CG: I BELIEVE SO  
CG: ROOF IN TEN MINUTES?  
CG: OBVIOUSLY FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
TG: sure man

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:49

 

 

  
Dave chose his best T-shirt, one with red sleeves and a broken record, adjusted his hair and put on his shiniest shades.  
Just like he had said, Karkat was there waiting, and his face lit up as soon as he saw him.  
"So, uh, Karkat.. do you wanna be my matesprit..?"  
"Why wouldn't I..?"  
Dave took off his shades and cast them to one side before kissing the young troll.  
Before they knew it, it was a full on rooftop make-out session.  
They both blushed a bright scarlet as they pulled away and Karkat saw Dave's eyes.  
"Such a beautiful shade of red.."  
"Y-you think my eyes are.. beautiful..?"  
"Of course. Before I even saw them I imagined love as this exact shade, if that makes any sense at all.."  
"I-I understand perfectly.."  
Dave seemed to blush a deeper red, before rejoining their lips.


End file.
